The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension system and in particular to a vehicle suspension system which will reduce vehicle roll.
In order to reduce vehicle roll, it is desirable that the roll centre of the suspension is as near as possible to the height of the centre of gravity of the vehicle. In conventional suspension systems, increasing the height of the roll centre has the disadvantage that wheel scrub is also increased with adverse effects on vehicle stability and tyre wear.
The present invention provides a vehicle suspension system with high roll centre and low scrub.